


Hold On

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam smiled at the soft snores coming from the man behind her in the bed and as she shuffled back to bring her body closer to his, his arm instinctively tightened around her waist and pulled her closer.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> For today’s celebration, ‘Hugging Day’. Although, Squirrel Appreciation Day came a close second (an RDA in-joke for those who were at LFCC 2015! 😂)

Sam awoke as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the drapes. She felt more rested than she had in a long time; probably because this was the first night in months where she'd managed more than four hours of sleep. 

She smiled at the soft snores coming from the man behind her in the bed and as she shuffled back to bring her body closer to his, his arm instinctively tightened around her waist and pulled her closer.

She sighed contentedly. She felt like she could get used to this.

He'd held her before, of course. 

There was the time during their first year on SG-1 and they thought Daniel had died. When Sam had realized that their teammate was actually still alive and they’d accidentally left him behind, the then-colonel had pulled her close, held her in his arms and soothed her until her tears stopped. 

Then, there was those few weeks on P3R-118 when they’d worked in the mines. They had been Jonah and Thera then, but she still remembered the way he’d held her protectively in his arms every night after lights out, despite knowing that they would get into trouble if they were ever caught together. 

Or, there was that one occasion, last year, when Sam thought she had lost him forever. The image of him taking a staff blast to the chest had haunted her and when she’d received word that he had finally been released from the infirmary, she had dropped by his quarters to make sure that he really was still alive. But it was only when his arms wrapped around her and held her tight, that she broke down, his shirt bunched between her fingers as she refused to let go, her desperation overruling any other emotion. 

But this time... this time it was different.

He still held her close, but he held her as his lover. His arm strong, yet gentle as it settled over her waist. His fingers determined, yet teasing as they traced patterns over her body. She sighed once again, and smiled when she felt a kiss land behind her ear.

She turned and his other arm came around to circle her waist and effectively trapped her against his body. As she leaned in to kiss him, Sam thought she could definitely get used to waking up every morning with Jack holding her close.


End file.
